How could this happen to me
by heartl3ss-kawaii
Summary: Hinata is a new student in Kohona along with her best friend Ino. She falls in love with the heartthrob of the school but she has role of nerd. Make matters worse her bully is the love of her life. What happens when he breaks her heart? HinaXSasu
1. Chapter 1

"Nani

This is a new fanfiction that I am writing. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing this story for you guys, and girls. I would love it if you took some of your time to write a review about it. Critism are also wanted if there not to much trouble.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sorry?

_**Chapter 1**_

"Nani!? How the hell am I going to live in Kohona alone?" complained Hinata a girl with long indigo violet hair and bright white and lavender eyes. "Don't worry Hinata I will be going with you…" said Ino a girl with blond hair tied up in a ponytail and warm shockingly blue eyes. " Really? You're really going to come with me?" asked Hinata enthusiastically. "Ino replied dancing around Hinata's bedroom and it made Hinata sweat drop.

**Hinata's Point of view:**

"Oh! Come to think of it…you will start addressing me as 'Aoi' when we are with strangers, and I will be dressing up as a nerd in school or with anyone I know." I warned Ino, which made her frown a little to what I had said to her. "But Hina-chan, why do you have to hide your pretty face?" complained Ino.

"Well, I don't like other people to see me when I'm sad or something, it bothers me when they do" I replied, I kind of felt sad when I don't do what Ino says since we have been childhood friends. Ever since my family died in a car accident she has been paying for my tuition fees and other expenses, we think of each other as sisters already. "Ino, I'll do whatever you tell me to do…" I said meekly.

"Really? I'm so glad you woke up from your senses! But why all of the sudden?" she asked me. "Well I thought I owe you too much but that does not mean you can't call me Aoi or you can stop me from acting like a nerd!" I protest when I reached my deal. I saw her sank slowly on her bed. "Anyways, we have to sleep early for tomorrow, our flight to Hong Kong is really early" I continued.

Two figures stood up waiting for their names to be called behind the yellow line in Hong Kong's airport. "Hinata Hyuuga" called a girl with short red hair. Hinata stepped in front of the yellow line and showed her passport. The girl checked Hinata's passport, picture and her face. Before long she also called Ino's name and did the same thing she did to Hinata.

They both brought their luggage inside the hotel room. It has one bedroom that has two twin beds in it and one medium sized bathroom and a kitchen. They were planning to stay there until they were able to find their roommates in their new school and new dorm room.

**Ino's Point of View:**

I gave out a loud sigh when I was able to finish packing half of my clothes since school starts after 2 days. I rested on my bed and glanced at my best friend Hinata. "Can't you pack a little faster…?" I complained, it was taking her a very hard and _long_ time to pack out her things "Can't you wait longer? I'm taking all my clothes out of my bag!" she fought back for a little while then faced me "And what's the rush anyway?" she looked at me until I was able to find words "Well school starts after 2 days so you don't have to pack everything out, and I was planning to buy you new clothes". She sighed in defeat, she knew she couldn't argue that long since she owes me a lot! I smirked at her then gave her a 'so-what-do-you want?' look. She nod and smiled warmly at me. I remembered how she cried really non stop when she heard her mother, father, and cousin died in a car accident a year ago.

_Flashback:_

" Hinata me, your mother and your cousin will be leaving to fix some things up, stay here and keep yourself safe" Hinata's dad Hiashi instructed. "Hai! I will please have a safe trip!" Hinata waved. She watched them go inside the car, as she turned around to open her door her cousin Neji shouted "Bye Hinata! I'll miss you! Don't burn the house down please." A smile appeared on Hinata's face then she pretended to be angry and said "I am not_ that_ of a klutz!". Then the car drove off.

An hour passed by while Hinata was watching television Ino arrived in front of Hinata's house crying. She knocked on the door rather shakily afraid to break the sad new she had heard. "Who is it?" shouted Hinata as she threw wide open the door, Hinata came in immediately and hugged her she was crying really hard on Hinata's shoulder. "Why are you crying Ino-Chan? Are you alright?" Hinata asked with a touch of concern for her best friend. She got distracted when she saw Ino's mom appear right beside their black limousine. "Konichiwa Mrs. Yamanaki" Hinata bowed. "Konichiwa Hinata-Chan, I have a bad news for you. Saying that sent cold electric down to her spines "Hai! Please come in with Tomoyo"

"Nani!" Hinata screamed as tears ran down to her cheeks non-stop. "Yes, your family died in a car accident about an hour ago, Gomen ne Hinata-chan, I guess you have to be part of our family now." Ino said. She couldn't stop crying for about 2 weeks or so, and visited her family's tomb almost about every day.

_End of flashback_

A single tear rolled down Ino's face as she remembered that day. 'Her family was also like a family to me' she thought. "Daijobu desu ka Ino-chan?" asked Hinata concerned for her friend. "Hai! Just reminiscing old times" Ino lied. She didn't want Hinata to cry ever again. Ino left the house around 20minutes later.

They shopped until they dropped from their very tiring situation. Ino bought about a dozen or so clothes for Hinata _only_.

**Monday: School Day**

"Everyone please behave, we have two new students who arrived from Suna. Please meet Ino Yamanaki and Hinata Hyuuga" everyone gave out a loud gasped as they saw the two new students.

The whole class gasped on what they have seen they saw a very pretty girl with long blonde hair with sparkling baby blue eyes. All the boys were basically drooling over her which made some of the girls sparkle with jealousy in their eyes. On the other hand beside Ino was Hinata her childhood friend, her face was not really admired by the boys or girls for she had squared frame eyeglasses on, they thought of her as an outcast, nerd and a geek.

"Okay, everyone please settle down and let's begin their introduction for themselves" Ms. Yuhi announced to the class who immediately settled down. "Ms. Yamanaki please introduce yourself first, for all I know everyone is dying to get to know you first." the teacher instructed with a hint of pity on Hinata. " Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaki from Suna. It is an honor to meet you all." Ino said as she bowed to the class and then smiled at everyone. All the students clapped and smiled at her which made Hinata smile for her too. "Your turn Ms. Hyuuga" the teacher then again instructed. "Yes" Hinata replied politely. "Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga from Suna please to meet you all" then she ended her speech. She knew very well that no one would really clap for her so she just smiled sweetly at everyone, Ino just frowned a little because she felt bad for her, very bad and she just wished that Hinata had never ever started this plan.

"Any questions?" asked Ms. Yuhi to the class. An onyx eyed boy with raven colored hair in the shape of a chicken butt raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Uchiha" as the teacher pointed to him, he stood up from his chair and began "Yes, Ms. Yamanaki are you really friends with Ms. Hyuuga?" he asked as he gave a look of disgust when he reached the Hyuuga name. "Yes, in fact we are, we're best friends" the whole class gave out a louder gasped than before. Hinata just smiled sweetly though she knew deep inside them they were disgusted, but she never gave a care.

A small evil laugh was heard behind the class which made some students look at him, he was named Uchiha Sasuke. The teacher was filled with utter anger which made her shout his name and made him stand up again "Mr. Uchiha stand up and please tell me why you are laughing?" He stood up without hesitation and answered her with a wide smirk which made him more handsome because all the girls began to drool over him.

**Sasuke's Point of View:**

"Well, why is a pretty lady Ms. Yamanaki hanging out with this nerd Hyuua" I smiled evilly which made the class laugh really hard. I looked around and liked the way they laughed at my cruel joke, but when I reached the teacher's face it became really red from anger.

"That's it! Detention after class!" Ms. Yuhi ordered. "No! it's okay Ms. Yuhi. I was not offended" Hinata protested from the teacher's punishment to me. Many whispers were heard like 'What a slut trying to protect Sasuke just to get him' 'Stupid nerd thinking that Sasuke would fall for her just because of that' and a lot more were heard until Ms. Yuhi finally settled the class, but before that I saw Hyuuga's face and she really was not offended by what I said. It surprised me. "Ms. Yamanaki please have a seat beside Mr. Nara the guy who is raising his hand right now."

Then the teacher guided her to her seat and then she stopped beside Ino, she looked around her then saw a vacant seat behind me she smiled lightly and stated Hinata to sit behind me _darn!_ I cursed in my thoughts _why does she have to sit somewhere near me!_ She sat behind me quietly without even making a single noise I did not even feel her stare or glare at me for what I have done to her.

An hour passed by and then the bell rang signaling that homeroom is finally over and it's time for our early break. "Hey. I'm Shikamaru Nara" Shikamaru introduced himself to Ino, she just smiled at him and went to Hinata.

**Hinata's Point of View:**

"Hey Ino, who's that guy he is totally into you." I whispered in Ino's ear. She turned scarlet and slapped me on my shoulder then whispered "Stop it Hinata-Chan!". I smirked at her until three pretty girls went near us. "Hey Ino, I'm Sakura" she greeted with an offer of a shake of hand. "Hey, nice to meet you" Ino greeted back and she shook her hand gently. "Me and my gang were planning to do something cool now, want to join us?" she asked " Of coarse with out that nerd of a friend of yours" she said and laughed with her friends. Ino became really angry and accidentally slap her really hard. "Don't you there call her a nerd or I'll make the nerd out of you!" she said with lots of uncontrollable anger.

Everyone stared at her and Sakura's gang started to help her and kept on asking if she was alright and all. After some moments some students gathered around us I just stared at Ino and the others. Sakura coughed genuinely then fixed her hair she raised her hand ready to slap Ino back when I grabbed her hand and threatened

"Don't you ever hurt her or else you will have to regret you were ever born here!" everyone was taken a back but then Sakura said "I'm scared now…ooh" then she gave out a loud laugh with her 'gang' then they left the room. I started to become my cold self but stopped myself from doing so.

Two pairs of eyes watched her from the door and she did not notice it. Hinata and Ino left the room ignoring the cold stares, shocked look, and happy faces. They ate quietly under a tree that gave a huge amount of shades.

**ino's Point of View:**

"We sure did show her some lesson not to mess with us Hinata!" I said proudly and then looked at the smiling face of hers. I frowned to myself reminding me of what had happened awhile ago thinking that Hinata risk her reputation again just for the sake of others. _It makes me sad when she does stuff like that, but on the other hand my blackmail on her worked again! Hehehe! _I thought evilly with a tint of evil laugh at the end.

_Flashback:_

"Hinata, I won't call you AOI!" Ino said proudly. "Why not?" Hinata asked as she raised an eyebrow at Ino while signaling her with a look '_I-will-kill you-if you-don't-call-me-that-name'_ . Ino looked at her with a wide smirk stamped on her face Hinata groaned a little she knew she was up to something.

"Spill it, I know you have something wicked planned behind that little brain of yours!" she sighed in defeat. "Well if you don't let me call you Hinata I'll show them your real identity!" she laughed evilly, it was becoming her habit now. "Fine you can but you have to call me AOI when I'm not wearing my glasses on" then they shook their hands in agreement.

_End of flashback_

The school bell rang right after they had finished their meal of the day. They have to wait for their lunch to come which is right after their math Hinata's worst subject. "You will pay for what you have done to me Hyuuga, but as for Yamanaki I will give you more chances."

I hope you like this fanfic. Please review and I also appreciate some critism. Thank you very much. I'll update as soon as I can.

_**End**_

Oh yea. About my other fanfic story, I'll comtinue that after I finish this fanfic. GOMEN!

-heartl3sskawaii


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all your reviews

Thanks for all your reviews! It made me really happy and gave me inspiration to write and finish this story so I could once again start another one. And yes I will get some of your suggestions to make it fair.

**Chapter 4:**

The cool breeze gave a slight shiver to the indigo colored hair girl as she walked towards their hotel. Hinata went inside their hotel room and put her backpack on top of the table. She took of her glasses off and rubbed her eyes gently and gave out a soft sigh. _Why can't I have a perfect life, it just shattered ever since the day I heard my family had died in a car accident _she thought with a frown and many flashbacks entered her head.

Hinata went to the kitchen and fixed herself and Ino an early dinner, she needed many rest, for today did not turn out the way Ino had plan. Ino had a plan that she could give her many friends even how the way she looks, but it did not happen. She went ahead of Ino since she had a choir practice; it was such a surprise she got into the club the first day of school.

_Tuesday: School Day_

Sasuke's Point of View:

I saw the nerd Hyuuga waved goodbye to her pretty friend Ino, after a moment she walked alone. It gave me a wide smirk when I saw she was alone I had an evil plan behind me. "Don't even think of doing that Sasuke-teme!" Naruto warned, a boy with blond messy hair and electrifying blue eyes.

Though he had those on he looked handsome and is considered one of the most popular people in school, not only because he is a best friend of one of the hottest looking boy in his school but because he is known for his looks and best of all his attitude of being gentle to people and a great athlete.

"What's your business if I have something on my mind" I hissed. "Well nothing is wrong my teme, it's just that I feel so sad for her, she's a girl too you know" Naruto replied as if he has read my mind. "Don't you dare call me your teme or I will make the teme out of you! You little pea brain" I shouted, _I hate it when he always bugs me about my ideas and ones he does I can't control my anger!_

He left without saying a word and I smiled at his actions. I turned to see that Hyuuga nerd getting something inside her locker, but I do have to admit for a nerd like her she dresses pretty nice. Walking nearer to her I saw her turn to me.

"What do you want?" she asked knowing that this will actually happen. I gave her a cold glare and she just stared at me and gave me an '_I'm-not-scared-at-you-bring-it-on' _look I was taken a back at her expression. I pushed her really hard on her locker which made her wince and everyone around the hallway looked at our direction.

"Don't you dare look down on me you ugly nerd!" I said. She stood up properly, "Well I can't help myself" Hinata replied with a tint of anger. "Why you!" I shouted as I was ready to slap her across the face when a hand grabbed mine. I looked around to see Ino glaring at me angrily and pissed. I immediately put my hand down then I left the place.

"I told you not to touch her." a shadow behind a huge tree spoke. "Come out dope!" I shouted in agitation. "What do you care anyway if I did hurt her!" I continued. "It's not that, Ino is one of the most popular person right now and she's a friend of that girl! And you know she has the power to humiliate you!" he explained. "So what if she does do you really think I care?" I asked as I left him alone under the shades.

**Naruto's Point of View:**

I saw a walking figure walk away as it walked further it disappeared more and more. I gave out a soft sigh. _You will never learn Sasuke do you?_ I thought. "Not all people are the same you know…" I whispered, as the sun became more brighter making the shadow of the tree grow bigger I became more invisible, but that did not go for long I left it's darkness and entered the bright side.

"Sasuke you should try doing this" were my last word then I went inside the noisy hallway._The shadow is like a prison and ones you step out of it you are free._

I walked on the middle of the hallway ignoring the flirty smiles and eyes that were following me. I was lost in thoughts thinking of something or rather someone.

_Flashback:_

"Hinata-chan" Ino called "Daijobu des ka?" she spoke in Japanese. "Iie, My back hurts but don't mind it" Hinata replied and winced a little she felt utter pain run trough her back. She rubbed it gently as the pain goes away. "I swear I'm going to get him for that!" Ino huffed angrily while thinking ways to murder the emo chicken butt.

"No, I'm okay who cares about him anyway, he's a royal jerk!" Hinata hissed with fury and disappointment. She made a funny face which made Ino smile at her antics and then laughed at her action. "Well we better eat" Ino invited Hinata as she dragged her along with her.

They walked holding hands on the middle of the hallway walking towards the noisy cafeteria. Hinata smiled trough out the whole break time forgetting what happened just a minute ago. She listened to Ino's joke, smiled at it, laughed at it and most of all appreciated all of it. As they walked further they did not notice that someone was watching them but as they entered the room he went out the hallway.

The guy hid behind the huge tree and waited for his friend to arrive. He knew very well that this is his favorite place to stay so he waited for him like a prey.

_End of flashback:_

**Hinata's Point of View:**

"Hey Hinata!" a girl greeted me from behind, I turned around to see it was Sakura and her drones. "Hey Sakura what do you want NOW!" I asked emphasizing the word '**now**'. She looked at me with apologizing eyes "I'm sorry about yesterday and I was thinking maybe you and Ino would want to hang out with us?" Ino looked at me and gave me a questioning look.

_It's not that I don't want to hang out with them it's because I know they have something fishy in mind, but that's just my conclusion _I thought deeply.

Sakura snapped a finger in front of my face which made me stop thinking so deeply "So?" she asked "Yes fine, whatever." I said unconsciously "Thanks see you tomorrow lunch time!" she said as her drones and herself left the cafeteria.

"God! Hinata were you serious? Are we really hanging out with them?" Ino asked me. "What? Did I say 'Yes'?" I asked, Ino sweat dropped then fell anime style she stood up and nod at me sarcastically. "Oh…" I said scratching my head. "Well we can't do much anymore what has done is done"

**Wednesday: School Day: Lunch Time**

"Ino!" Sakura called from behind both Ino and Hinata. They turned around to see Sakura and her annoying drones smiling at us. "Well? What do you guys want?" Hinata asked staring at them . " Remember!" she said annoyingly at her. Hinata nodded in reply along with a reluctant Ino.

"Well then let's go" Kin, one of Sakura's drones invited. "Yeah, Yeah" Ino confirmed. "Well then let's go this way Yamanaka" gestured Karin another drone of Sakura. Ino had a last looked at Hinata and nod of with Karin. Sakura gave a secret sly and looked at Hinata then smiled at her sweetly in a fake way. "Let's go Hyuuga" she called, I followed her to the bathroom.

"Here try this on" Kin reached out a shirt "Tell me when you are done taking your clothes of then go out of the cubicle" she continued. "Why would I go out without clothes except my bra and underwear?" Hinata asked suspiciously. "Well because we want to see your figure first" Sakura replied and her drone Kin nod.

They snickered secretly and opened the bathroom door and gestured anyone they see from the outside even boys. Sakura signaled them t be quiet ones they stepped on the bathroom floor. "I'm done" Hinata said loudly leaving the cubicle door.

**Hinata's Point of View:**

"I'm done" I called from the inside of the cubicle and I went out of it. I heard loud laughs and giggles and as I put my head up I saw opposite genders and same genders as mine looking at my half naked body. I wanted to scream but nothing came out of my mouth instead tears started to earn and I finally it flowed freely.

"This is all just a dream" I murmured while shutting my eyes tight, I opened it slowly and looked at the door. They were still there laughing, giggling, some were pointing at me and some even dropped on the floor because of laughing so hard. "Stop that!" someone halt from behind the crowd, it was firm yet he said it with respect.

Everyone turned around and gave out a loud gasp. He went through the crowd and went nearer to me to cover my half naked body. He was tall and not to mention handsome. I found myself blushing madly but also find my self crying.

"what a whore!"

"slut!"

"Flirt!"

Voices were heard when they saw me with the guy. I felt bad and so I went inside the cubicle I was in and got my clothes. I took one last look at the boy with brown hair and black eyes and ran towards the bathroom door without hesitation. Everyone in the hallway looked at me with disgust, some were laughing and giggling to.

It made my tears flow even more, but I knew where to go. I went to the rooftop and put my clothes on there. "Are you okay?" a voice questioned me from my back; I turned around to see the same guy who saved me from that humiliation.

"Yeah, thanks to you" I sniff and laughed a little. "I don't even know what I did to them". The guy went nearer to me "I didn't stick up for you because of that, I stick up for you because I wanted to protect you" he said looking to my eyes.

I blushed madly "R- really? T-thanks!" I stuttered. "Yeah! No problem" he said to me and he went towards the door. "Wait!" I called out; he stopped at his tracks "I don't even know your name." I said waiting for his reply. "My name is Kiba Inuzaki" he said facing to me he gave me a wide friendly grin then he left me alone.

_Finally this humiliating event finally was over, and Ino was really worried at me after that event _I thought as a smile formed on my face.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Ino shouted. She was trying to wake Hinata up for today is her so called shopping day. "uhmm… 5 more minutes…" Hinata muttered from her bed and she fell asleep again. Ino gave out a loud sigh "Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you!" as she marched to the bathroom she got a cold water from the faucet and put it inside a bucket. She came back to Hinata's room and gave a big breath….

"EEEEEEPPPPPP!" a loud scream was heard from the whole room. Hinata was wet really soaking wet and when she looked beside her bed she saw a smile plastered on Ino's face her hands were put on her hips. Hinata gave her a glare which had no effect on her.

"tsk, tsk… well our little sun shine has forgotten that today is shopping day" Ino said smirking. "Well, why did you have to throw that bucket of cold water on me!" Hinata hissed at Ino. "I warned you, but did you listen? Nooooo." Ino giggled evilly. Hinata sighed in defeat. "Fine whatever you win!" she said running towards her bathroom.

"Well it's a good thing you knew you can't wear your freaking eyeglasses!" Ino said knowingly with a huge smirk on her face right now. "Yeah! Yeah!" Hinata replied half heartily. She was walking without really looking on where she is going. And Ino was walking ahead of her when she saw this really nice boutique. "Ah!" Hinata screamed startled, loud enough for Ino to hear it.

She bumped into someone who immediately stood up and dust his clothes "will you watch where you are going!" he shouted. His voice made a ring on Hinata's head which made her look up to him. Ino looked around and saw Hinata on the floor she went to her and gave out her hand to bring her up.

"Hin—" Ino said without finishing what she said when Hinata suddenly covered her mouth with her hands. Ino looked up to see an onyx eyed boy looking at her "I-Ino?" he stuttered. "Oh! Hey Uchiha!" she greeted.

**Sasuke****'s Point of View:**

I saw a really pretty girl beside Ino. She was staring at me not in a good way nor the bad way, but in an angry way. I looked back at Ino, "So…who's this?" I asked looking at the girl with white with lavender eyes and indigo colored hair. "Let's go Ino! Let's not waste our time on this jerk!" she hissed looking in to my eyes. Then a thought came to my mind _wait this girl has the same feature like that ugly nerd Hyuuga! But she is way too beautiful though! _

"Please just answer me. Who are you? So I can finally apologize properly" I said it falsely so that she will tell me. I'm way too fast to think since I was trained to be like this in the Uchiha clan. I saw her eyes soften a little bit "The name's Aoi!" she said impolitely.

Then she dragged Ino away from me. I was lost, lost in her shining white eyes, I didn't know why. I found myself staring at her when she bumped someone again, but this time she did not fall.

I was alarmed to see Kiba Inuzuka the guy that rescued that ugly nerd from the most humiliating event of her life. Then I felt my face turn pale then red in anger I saw Aoi laugh at his jokes. I felt jealousy, but why?

"Wow! I can't believe I met him again!" Hinata hopped happily around her room while Ino stared at her with a smile plastered on her face. She felt happy for her, that finally she learned to smile. A knock was heard from the front door which broke the happy moments of Hinata. She ran towards the door leaving Ino in the living room, opened it slowly revealing…

END

Well this is the end of this chapter Wonder who was at the door? Hehe I'm sorry I left it in a cliffy. I wasn't going to but I decided to leave it hanging for you guys?

Reviws please.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata opened the door slowly revealing a guy with blachish blue hair in the shape of a chicken's ass and onyx eyes looking through her lavender ones

Hinata opened the door slowly revealing a guy with blachish blue hair in the shape of a chicken's ass and onyx eyes looking through her lavender ones. She rolled her eyes when she saw the figure in front of her

"Oh! It's the jerk" she said with a smirk written on her face. "Well it wouldn't be the jerk who's suppose to be here!" Sasuke growled under his breath.

"Hinata who's there?" Ino shouted. Hinata stomped her feet lightly and let out a low growl on the mistaken name Ino called her. "Oh! Aoi! Why don't you let him in?" Ino asked nervously.

"Hinata??" Sasuke asked confused. "You're Hinata??" he continued in disbelief. "Dammit! Ino was calling my other friend, she thought I were Hinata." She explained and when Sasuke entered her house she gave out a heavy sigh, a sigh of relief. And when Sasuke's head turned around towards Ino she stuck her tongue out at him. _Jerk! Jerk! Jerk!_

Hinata stuck her head in the living room "So, what do want something to drink?" Hinata asked politely. "Yeah, I'll get some tea" Sasuke said while looking around the living room. Hinata rolled her eyes then she went to the kitchen to fix herself, Ino and that jerk some tea. It's a good thing they didn't eat yet.

**Hinata's Point of View:**

_Why don't I just fix our dinner since that jerk is already here!_ I thought. I opened the refrigerator to get some beefs and vegetables. I started to cook right after I did some things with my ingredients.

"Here's dinner and your tea you're Royal Jerk!" I said with a huge smirk plastered on my face. I was satisfied when I saw his face turn bright red in utter anger "Why you!--" He said not finishing his statement when I stuck the spoon with rice on it in his mouth.

"Better shut up Royal jerk this is my house" then I gave out an evil smile. "Err…I think I need to get going" Ino said as she bid me goodbye then she left us alone in the living room.

"Finish up your dinner I can't finish all of this!" I said. "Why not?" Sasuke asked. "It's not like you live alone" he finished. _But I do live alone you jerk_ I scowled behind my back. "Just finish it!" I retorted at him. He gave me one last look and I gave him one last look then we ate quietly.

'Tick-tock-tick-tock' the sound of the clock could be heard around the living room because of the awkwardness between me and that jerk Sasuke. I gave out a loud cough which captured Sasuke's attention, he looked at me with a questioning look. "Didn't you say you came here for someone?" I asked.

"Uh-yeah" he said as he took something from his pocket and handed a small box to me. "That's from Kiba." he said simply, yet she had a feeling he sounded a bit hurt too, but she pretended she didn't notice.

I opened it carefully and I gave out a loud gasp inside were cherry blossom petals. I dug it with my fingers and I gave out a louder gasp it was a silver necklace with a silver petal stuck on it. The petals of the cherry blossom tree hides the necklace beneath it.**(a/n: I know it's lame full of gasping and etc…but yeah I guess it's pretty ok for me.)**

It was truly beautiful; I gave out a loud shriek and started to jump up and down. I was so excited that I did not even realize I accidentally hugged Sasuke.

**Sasuke's point of View:**

I felt her gentle and warm soft hands on my skin it was like heaven at that very moment, but also at that very moment I felt a pang of jealousy hit me. I gave out a fake cough that captured Aoi's attention.

She let go of her arms that are wrapped around my neck and I can see she was blushing heavily. "Err…Gomen…I didn't--" she said when I interrupted her with a kiss on her cheek. I ran outside not knowing what to do. I was panicking for heaven's sake! I shook my thoughts away.

She will never notice me, won't she? Because I'm just an arrogant, cold, and selfish teme. I sighed.

"Hey! Hyuuga!" Sasuke shouted across the street. Hinata was walking alone going to school, she and Ino agreed to stay from different apartments so that they will be able to learn to be independent.

_Flashback:_

"Hey! Ino!" Hinata greeted while drinking her cappuccino lightly. "Hey! It's the first time I saw you so excited!" Ino smiled at her. "yeah…we have to talk about something." Hinata drank her cappuccino again and looked at her best friend Ino.

She doesn't seem bothered on what Hinata would tell her. She respects what her friend would tell her. Ino nodded in agreement on Hinata's statement. "First things first..." Hinata paused. "When are we checking out of the hotel?" Ino stared at the ceiling of the café thinking of the date there suppose to be check out of the hotel.

"That would be this Friday." She said fixing her gaze on her. "Good, I rented an apartment near Kohona university, I want to be independent for a while so I'm thinking of living separately from you, that's if it's okay with you. I rented 2 actually one for me and you, but different places though" Hinata said looking straight at Ino's gaze.

"Sure I understand you Hinata! I'd be glad if we live separately so that at least we get to learn on how to be independent."

They were fixing their things putting their clothes when Thursday night arrived. The room was filled with silence each were concentrating on what they were doing.

"Hey Ino!" Hinata greeted from the phone. "So how's the placed I picked for you?" There was a short silence "It's fine I like it." Ino stated while looking around the place. "Just taking a long time for them to put things on their proper places" she finished as she sighed.

"Yeah me too, it's kind of comfortable in this place though, but I'm having a bad feeling about this place." Hinata stated as she shivered. "I'll call you back when everything in here is done ok Hina- chan?"

Hinata nodded "Ok, then we can go to the park near your place I'll just take a cab." Then they both put the phones down.

_End Flashback_

Sasuke ran across the street going towards Hinata who's staring at him. "What are you doing walking alone?" Sasuke asked looking for her best friend Ino. Hinata just stared at him dumb folded she raised hands up then touched Sasuke on his forehead. "Are you sick or something?" Hinata asked raising an eye brow.

Sasuke immediately shook his head 'no' "Of coarse NOT." he shouted emphasize on the word _'Not'_ "I jog around every single day how could I be sick? Answer me Hyuuga" he said glaring at her with every curiosity inside him "oh, nothing" Sakura said waving her hands.

They walked together going to the school gates when Ino arrived "Hey Hina!" she said hopping at her back. They fell over each other. Hinata above Sasuke inches apart and well… Ino above Hinata.

Hinata stared at Sasuke for awhile in embarrassment until she heard him say. "Agh! You guys are so heavy get ooooof meeee dammit!" Sasuke shouted in embarrassment as everyone was staring at them.

Hinata was able to smell Sasuke's very 'manly' cologne and she blushed bright red. She shrugged her shoulders warning Ino to get the hell off her so she could get off Sasuke. "Move it you two!" Sasuke demanded when more people were staring at them.

"Whooo hoo!" someone shouted from behind. "Look at Hyuuga's underwear!" he continued. Hinata bolted up from Sasuke immediately turning as red as a tomato. She turned around only to see Kankuro. "Hentaiiiiiiii!" she screamed going running towards him and slapped him hard across his face.

Because of the embarrassment she ran inside the nearest bathroom. Washing her face slowly when Sakura and her gang went inside the bathroom giving her death glares flying around. She turned red in anger when she saw their faces.

Sakura went towards her. "Hey you Suna whore!" Sakura pushed her on the wall harshly. "Can you explain to me why you are with _my_ Sasuke-kun?". There was a long quiet silence, Hinata couldn't answer her question when Sakura slapped her hard across her face. Karin slapped her on the other side the Kin who did a double slap **(a/n: I know it's harsh and lame lets just go on!)**

They turned around and left her holding both cheeks and wincing every time a tear drops from her eyes. Hinata cried at the corner of the bathroom when they left. She wiped away her tears putting all her anger in it, all her sad emotions gone along with the tears. She stood up and left the bathroom leaving all eyes staring at her.

Hinata arrived on the roof top she sat there and looked at the sky. She pointed to it and she started to write her mother's father's and brother's name on air. A tear silently fell from her swollen eyes when she heard a loud bang behind her.

She turned around to see Sasuke. "Hey" he said quietly sounding more like a whisper. Hinata on the other hand didn't even acknowledge him. "what are you doing here?" Sasuke continued knowing he wasn't going to get an answer. "Sasuke!" a female voice called behind both of them.

_Why am I being like this? _Hinata asked herself who by now is staring at the dark sky outside her window. _It's not like I'm jealous or something! No! It can't be!He's just some jerk I hate!_ She shook her head lightly and continued looking out the window.

She stood up and went straight to her closet looking for clothes so she could go outside and shop alone. She wore a Red halter and a pink skirt paired with black high heeled sandals. She took of her glasses and went straight out her apartment door.

_Flashback:_

A tear silently fell from her swollen eyes when she heard a loud bang behind her. She turned around to see Sasuke. "Hey" he said quietly sounding more like a whisper. Hinata ignored him, still thinking about her family. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke knew she wasn't going to answer him.

"Sasuke!" a female voice called behind both of them. "What the hell are you doing with this nerd!" she continued. "Tayuya, will you quit that!" Sasuke said looking straight at Tayuya's eyes.

"Err, Hinata I would like you to meet Tayuya my--" "Fiancée" Tayuya finished it for him without hesitation. Hinata just stared at both Tayuya and Sasuke on the news she heard. She left her ace emotionless and turned to look at Sasuke after giving one last look at Tayuya.

"Why you telling me that? I don't care about this jerk." Hinata said with a low cold voice. "What are you talking about Tayuya! Who said I was your Fiancée!" Sauske shouted ignoring what Hinata just insulted towards him.

"Well, while you were out last night your mother arranged us to be engaged right away, and she decided to let me study here!" Tayuya gave out a secret smirk at Hinata. "Well, gratz I guess" Hinata said not really meaning it at all. She just left the two couple on the roof confused at her cold demeanor.

_End of Flashback_

**Sasuke's POINT OF VIEW:**

_I had to be all nice to Hinata because maybe Aoi didn't like me because of my cold and arrogant attitude, so in case that we do meet again Ino by then would have told her that I have totally changed. _

I said to myself while drinking the last cup of my tea _then another problem pops out! Why does that stupid idiot Tayuya have to announce to everyone that we are engaged! _I banged my head repeatedly on the table. I turned my head around to see my _fiancée_ staring at me weirdly.

"What do you want?" I said glaring angrily at her. She gave me that stupid puppy pout again "Onegai! Let's go outside and play!" she said with that baby tone again that I hate the most. "Will you stop acting so immature!" I said with a last glare at her I left her alone outside. I went straight to my room and gave out a sigh of relieve that I am out of her damn sight!

_But why is it that I'm feeling something I have felt before when I first saw Aoi to the ugly Hyuuga nerd?_ There was a long pause. _I think you might have fallen for her too! _A voice at the back of my head said. I looked out my window thinking what my thought had just said to me. I chuckled at tht thought. _Nah! It can't be! I'm just using the Hyuuga to get Aoi!_

"Well anyways might as well go walk alone outside" I said "I'll sneak out before that girl sees me!" I said and trying to hurry out the door.

Sasuke wore black shirt and a white polo over it, paired with an army green pants, and black and blue shoes. He looked around to see Tayuya going inside her room, when she entered he went down the stairs and went straight to the back door so that she won't be able to see him inside her room.

"Ah! At last fresh air!" Hinata said loud enough for her only to hear. She looked around and saw a coffee shop near by. "Sugoy!" she said and halt in front of it. The coffee shop did look good it captured many customer's taste and since there were chairs and tables outside she went in and ordered "1 cappuccino please!" she ordered." "Coming!" said the person in charged.

Hinata sat outside, she picked a table where it looked kind of isolated and it's good for two, even though she was alone. She drank slowly while counting silently all the cars passing by her. "May I sit beside you?" a male voice said disturbing her.

Hinata looked behind her to see a handsome guy smiling at her. "S-sure" Hinata stuttered. "Thanks! By the way did I disturb you?" he asked staring contently at Hinata's lavender eyes.

"Of course not Sasuke!" Hinata finally said after a brief moment of blushing madly. She looked at Sauske's face seeing that he didn't see her blushing bright red. He continued staring at her when he touched her forehead "Are you sick? You seem nice to me today?" he said chuckling showing that he was just kidding.

"Aoi?" Sasuke called. "Yeah? What is it?" Hinata asked. "Well, I was thinking maybe if you want to go with me tonight?" he paused. "At the nearest bar over there…" he pointed to the direction of the bar "Don't worry we are at the right age to drink am I correct?" Hinata nodded "Fine, I accept your invitation."

**Hinata'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"Well? What are we waiting for you are done drinking why don't we go now?" Sasuke said. "Ok!" I said with a tone of excitement._ I don't know why but when I'm around this guy I feel free and happy, even if I dress up as a nerd and show no feeling at all I still feel happy when I see him._

He led me to the bar which was a couple of block away from the coffee shop. While we were walking we stopped by at some boutiques and I bought some clothes together with him. It felt like a real date really. I never had a date ever since, I closed my heart to the world ever since that tragic news reached my very ears. Well… everyone except Ino-chan.

"Come on!" he said running faster than ever in the crowded place "Catch me!" he continued and he gave that laugh. It made my heart bounce hearing it. '_What makes you so different?_' I thought smiling at his childish antics. "Don't you dare under estimate me" I shouted and gave my most gentle smile when he looked at me.

"At last we came to our destination!" Sasuke said while catching his very own breath. I was pulling his polo down while bending over trying to catch my breath as well. I looked up to see the most eye catching thing. Sasuke was staring at me! With those handsome face and handsome onyx eyes staring at my lavender eyes.

He bent down to be level his height to my height. He was holding both my shoulder. "Move it!" a guy from behind push me then it happened! My lips met his lips. Our faces turned bright red and as our lips separated from each other. I stared at the floor while he stared at the sky.

He was whistling like nothing happened and my face turned tomato red. "W-well, w-why don't w-we get something to e-eat?" I said breaking the awkwardness between us.

"Sure!" he said giving that smile again. He held my hand, when he touched it I felt bolts of electricity go up to my spine. We ordered light beers since we have school tomorrow. I drank about 3 cups forgetting that I easily get drunk. "Well…" Sasuke said "Let's go it's getting late".

_This feeling with Aoi is very familiar, it's like I have known her even before we first met…_Sasuke thought while walking out of the bar. He looked at her, studied every feature, And then he saw something even more familiar. Her body structure is like someone I also know…_but who?_

He decided to ignore that theory and just enjoy the night. "Hey Aoi!" a deep voice called from behind them. Hinata / Aoi turned around her face red and her eyes look all sleepy. Her legs were shaking and she couldn't take the effect of the beer she drunk.

She closed her eyes closely and then she was beginning to fall when a strong arm caught her. "Aoi! Aoi!" Sasuke called her name loudly making everyone stare at them. The guy who called Aoi went closer and closer. Hinata's eyes opened a little and it closed again the last thing she saw was an onyx eyed boy and a shadow of the guy who called her a moment ago.

And then she entered a dark place…where in she will find her own dreams…

Eh well sorry I haven't updated in while. Since it's junior year in Highschool I'm filled with homework. I'll try to update my other story as well but I probably can't til I get some ideas. If you got any ideas feel free to tell me.

Review would be appreciated!

-Heartl3ss kawaii


End file.
